La rançon de la guerre
by Sangjin
Summary: Konoha et Suna, bien qu'alliés de nos jours, nourrissaient une rivalité sans commune mesure et durant la Seconde Grande Guerre, bien des malheurs se produisirent. Personnage principal : Chiyo - Personnages secondaires : Sakumo Hatake et Sandaime Kazekage


**Titre : La rançon de la guerre**  
**Auteur :** Sangjin  
**Correction :** Ikuno et Bélier  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Drame / Sidestory  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**La rançon de la guerre**

« Dans ma jeunesse je n'aurais pas été aussi scrupuleuse dans mes choix, à croire que la vieillesse nous affaiblit, comme de vieux croûtons rassis et immangeables. Tant pis, les regrets auront été mes compagnons de vie. Gaara ... puisses-tu être aussi droit et juste que ton père ... Mes enfants ... je vais enfin pouvoir vous rejoindre. Au revoir, mon frère, tâche de ne pas être trop long »

Le corps de la vieille femme gisait dans les bras de Sakura Haruno. Cette dernière, bouleversée, ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes. Lorsque Gaara se releva, chaque ninja présent vit dans ce geste la passation d'un relais entre deux générations. A 73 ans, Chiyo venait de finir une longue vie de tourmente. Cette kunoichi, élève du légendaire Monzaemon, avait vécu la création des villages et les trois grandes guerres. Hormis Uchiha Madara, aucun autre ninja ne pouvait se prétendre aussi expérimenté. Les éloges funèbres seraient sans précédent, au-delà peut-être même de ce qui se fait lors des cérémonials organisés en l'honneur des Kazekage.

Son esprit pouvait rejoindre les siens, ceux qu'elle avait perdu il y a plus de quarante ans de cela, lors de la seconde Grande Guerre opposant Suna à Konoha.

— Chiyo-sama ! Chiyo-sama !

Un chuunin venait d'arriver au campement principal de Suna. Victime de plusieurs blessures, il perdait énormément de sang. La kunoichi sortit de sa tente et s'avança vers le ninja. Ce dernier s'agenouilla au moment où il aperçut celle qu'il cherchait. L'homme s'écroula au sol, n'ayant plus aucune force pour se soutenir. Ne prenant pas le temps d'examiner les blessures, Chiyo le questionna aussitôt :

— Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'appeler ainsi ?

— Chiyo-Sama, articula lentement le ninja à l'agonie, nous avons été piégé. Les renseignements que nous avons eu n'étaient qu'un leurre et nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade.

— Combien de morts ?

— Douze. Nous avons été seulement trois à nous extirper du piège.

— De leur côté ! hurla-t-elle, combien avez-vous éliminé de combattants de Konoha ?

— Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ...

— Pfff, souffla-t-elle, aucune importance. Aneko ! Occupez-vous de cet homme. Tentez de restreindre les hémorragies. De toute façon, la plupart des organes vitaux sont touchés et je ne lui donne pas la nuit.

Alors qu'Aneko et ses assistants emportaient le ninja blessé, Chiyo arrêta le brancard un instant, son attention attiré par trois petites entailles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que des dizaines de jurons ne sortent de sa bouche. Le foie, l'estomac et le poumon droit avaient tous été perforés. Ces blessures, connues pour être inguérissables, laissaient l'individu suffisamment stable pour qu'il souffre atrocement pendant plusieurs heures. Elle connaissait cette signature et cracha au sol :

— Satané Croc Blanc, il va m'en faire perdre le sommeil !

Elle retourna dans sa tente où le conseil de guerre était présent dans son ensemble.

Bien, conseil de Suna, déclara-t-elle avec autorité, reprenons là où nous en étions.

Le conseil avait été réuni pour organiser la prochaine vague d'assaut et chacun de ses membres aurait à mener une offensive sur des points précis. Il voulait démontrer la force du village de Suna par une frappe terrible sur des monuments historiques. Chiyo organisait avec rigueur le plan d'attaque de tous ces points.

— Pour ma part, termina-t-elle en montrant d'une baguette une forteresse en pierre, je m'occuperais de l'attaque du château de Karatsu appartenant au seigneur Terasawa. Ce vieux rabougri a déjà suffisamment engraissé le village de la Feuille pour qu'on lui donne une bonne correction. Sans lui, Konoha devra trouver d'autres moyens pour gagner son argent et sa réputation. Je crois que tout est dit. Si vous avez des questions, ne les faites pas attendre, car l'opération est prévue pour demain soir. Vous pouvez disposer et préparer vos effectifs.

Chacun s'inclina respectueusement avant de sortir. Chiyo avait acquis une notoriété et un respect inégalée. Proche du Sandaime Kazekage, elle n'avait jamais failli à ses ordres et d'une poigne de fer, elle dirigeait l'armée entière de Sunagakure. Son regard s'attarda sur le plan sculpté dans du sable fin. Les villages avaient toujours nourri de la rivalité, mais arrivé à un tel point pouvait être dangereux. Les autres pays regardaient avec attention le conflit et n'hésiteraient pas à déplacer leurs propres pions pour agrandir leur territoire. Il fallait que cette guerre se termine au plus vite. La bataille de demain sera décisive et mettra sans doute un terme à ce massacre.

Chiyo sortit de la tente alors que la nuit était déjà tombée sur le campement. S'enveloppant dans un épais manteau, elle partit pour retourner à Suna. Lorsqu'elle parvint au village, ses pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

— Mère, j'aimerais vous voir un instant.

Tournant la tête, elle vit son fils, accompagné par son épouse, tous deux en tenue de combat.

— Satoru, Katsue, mes enfants ! Vous partez en mission ?

— Oui mère, répondit son fils en inclinant légèrement la tête. Nos deux équipes ont été réquisitionnées pour l'approche du château Terasawa.

— C'est vrai, répondit-elle les yeux baissés. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez sous les ordres d'Ebizô. Prenez garde à la protection de ce château. Konoha a tendance à l'étendre bien au-delà de ce qui se fait normalement. N'entrez pas dans leur système, où vous seriez piégés.

— Oui Mère. Prenez soin de notre fils en attendant notre retour.

Acquiesçant furtivement d'un geste de la tête, elle plongea sa main dans sa veste d'où elle sortit deux petits paquets qui se déroulèrent d'eux mêmes, laissant apparaître une dizaine de petites fioles. Elle les tendit à ses enfants.

— Quelques poisons à effets immédiats. Cette Limace n'aura pas le temps de les extraire, même si elle est présente. Ils ne tuent pas leurs victimes, mais vous permettront une marge de manœuvre plus importante si vous êtes submergés. Bon, je m'attarde. Ne soyez pas en retard ! Je ne veux pas que mon frère vous réprimande. Soyez prudent.

— Oui, Mère ! Répondirent-ils ensemble avant de disparaître.

Chiyo ne montrait qu'à de rares occasions combien elle était fière d'eux. Elle aurait voulu les serrer dans ses bras, les embrasser, mais le devoir demeurait pour elle la valeur la plus importante, au-delà même des sentiments. Leur fils, Sasori, demeurait à Suna et n'avait d'yeux que pour sa grand-mère qu'il considérait à juste titre comme une héroïne. Elle voulait passer cette soirée avec lui, ignorant le déroulement des évènements du lendemain.

— Grand-mère, s'écria le jeune garçon, tu me montres tes poupées encore une fois ?

— Encore ? Mais je n'ai pas arrêté depuis le dîner. Ne voudrais-tu pas aller te coucher ?

Chiyo, bien qu'inflexible sur de nombreux points, cédait beaucoup de chose à Sasori. Son seul petit-fils, elle le choyait plus que de raison, et ce, à son propre désespoir. Des filaments de chakra sortirent de l'extrémité de ses doigts et des petites poupées en chiffon exécutèrent un spectacle harmonieux devant un garçon sous leur charme. Frappant des mains et chantant une comptine, il était heureux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tomba de fatigue, rattrapé par Chiyo qui l'amena jusqu'à son lit. Avant de partir discrètement de la chambre, elle le regarda, saisie par une vive émotion. Elle se rendait souvent compte que son appartenance au conseil de Suna ne lui laissait pas assez de temps pour sa famille. La kunoichi regrettait cette absence.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle sortit et se promena dans les rues de Suna. Ce village était né sous ses yeux. Elle avait versé son sang afin qu'il survive et obtienne la reconnaissance des autres. A 38 ans, elle se demandait combien d'années de paix elle avait vécu. Il lui avait semblé que sa vie n'avait été que guerres et combats. Cependant, lorsqu'elle observait les différentes maisons et tous ces foyers fondés, elle manifestait une certaine fierté. Si son existence n'avait pas été de tout repos, peut être qu'elle permettrait aux générations futurs d'aspirer à un peu plus de sérénité. Un ninja fit irruption devant elle, la sortant de ses pensées.

— Chiyo-Sama, le conseil de Suna vous attend pour une réunion extraordinaire. Le Kazekage a lui-même requis votre présence.

— Konoha ?

— Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas été informé de l'objet de la concertation.

— Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

— Chiyo accéléra le pas. Elle savait que ses enfants étaient sur place et qu'ils risquaient leur vie. Elle arriva précipitamment dans la grande salle et s'assit en silence, alors que le débat devenait houleux.

— Ebizô, chuchota Chiyo à l'oreille de son frère, que se passe-t-il ?

— Konoha a violemment réagi à nos précédentes attaques. Plusieurs de nos missions de ce soir ont échoué. Tsunade semble avoir anticipé la plupart de nos stratégies.

— Des informateurs ? Comment cette Limace a-t-elle pu se renseigner ? Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait y avoir d'espion dans le conseil.

— Je suis du même avis que toi.

— Chiyo-san, interrompit le Kazekage, instaurant le silence, je souhaite de votre part un remaniement complet de nos stratégies des trois prochains jours. Les autres membres du conseil seront vos subordonnés. A partir de maintenant, vous êtes la seule disposant d'un pouvoir décisionnel et vous ne révélerez vos ordres qu'avec une heure d'anticipation.

Un vent de contestations se leva dans la salle, mais tous savaient que le Kazekage ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Un ninja entra rapidement dans la salle et murmura quelques mots au Kazekage. Celui-ci ne sourcilla pas, mais regarda Chiyo avec insistance.

— Chiyo-san, dit-il, cet homme a des informations importantes à vous transmettre. Veuillez sortir de la salle afin d'être au calme. Pendant ce temps, je réglerai les dernières mises au point sur mes ordres.

La femme, surprise, sortit derrière le ninja. Dans le couloir, elle l'arrêta et parla d'un ton grave, tendue par la situation.

— Est-il arrivé quelque chose à mes enfants ?

— Chiyo-sama, répondit il nerveusement, je, je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer. J'étais en mission avec eux, et soudain ...

— Soudain quoi ? Hurla-t-elle en le prenant par le col.

— Le Croc Blanc de Konoha ...

— Et merde ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas lui !

Ses jambes flageolantes, elle s'effondra au sol. Incapable de se retenir, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Elle le justifiait par la perte d'un trop grand nombre de camarades. Si elle avait dû pleurer pour chacun, disait-elle en souriant, elle serait déjà morte desséchée. Les émotions disparaissaient au fil des guerres et des épreuves. Elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner, hurlant de rage et de frustration.

— Mes enfants, balbutia-t-elle, je suis tellement navrée, tellement désolée de ne pas m'être occupée de vous davantage. Pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi.

Des images défilaient dans son esprit : La naissance de son fils, son mariage, des souvenirs heureux, mais également des souvenirs de départs, d'absences, de maison vide. Tant de regrets assaillaient son cœur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle disparut du couloir pour s'enfuir sur les hauteurs de Suna. Observant les étoiles, ses prières se dirigeaient vers des dieux inconnus. Son amertume commençait à disparaître, surmontée par son avidité de vengeance et de haine. Dans ses yeux flamboyait sa résolution : elle détruirait Sakumo Hatake.

Une Haine naquit.

— Es-tu sûr de vouloir y aller ? Demanda le Kazekage à Chiyo.

— J'en suis certaine. Il me cherche, il me provoque et fera tout pour se confronter à moi. Je souhaite juste qu'il obtienne satisfaction.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, répondit-il avec douceur.

— Tu m'as déjà perdue, railla-t-elle avec un soupçon de malice. Lorsque tu t'es mariée avec elle, tu as définitivement scellé nos destins. De toute façon, j'étais, et je suis bien trop vieille pour toi.

— Tu n'as pas à y aller. Je pourrais m'entretenir avec Hiruzen Sarutobi afin de régler ce litige.

— Tu ne comprends pas. Tu le sais très bien pourtant. A la guerre, des gens meurent tous les jours. C'est ainsi. Sakumo Hatake, comme mes enfants, a joué son rôle et a obéi aux ordres. Il n'y a pas de litige, juste une vengeance.

— Comme tu le désires. Je ne pourrai donc rien changer ?

— Non, et tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'une tierce personne s'en mêle. Au revoir, amour de ma jeunesse. A mon retour, la guerre sera terminée et définitivement, je me retirerai du village. Tu es un bon dirigeant. Malgré tes facilités avec le Satetsu, tu es un ninja hors pair et sans comparaison. J'espère que tu ne gâcheras rien. Sarutobi n'est pas un idiot, mais un homme sage. Je suis sûre que lors de vos discussions à venir, vous saurez trouver un terrain d'entente.

Chiyo disparut dans un mouvement rapide, laissant au Sandaime un sourire qu'il aurait aimé voir plus durant ces dernières années. Il murmura alors

— Je l'espère également, Chiyo, je l'espère.

Sans un bruit, la kunoichi avançait prudemment dans la forêt. Lieu de tragédie où succombèrent ses enfants, elle savait que le Croc Blanc rodait en permanence. Malgré la désapprobation de son frère, aucun autre ninja ne l'accompagnait. Elle voulait un duel. Après s'être renseignée auprès d'agents infiltrés, elle suivait une piste qui la menait jusqu'au château d'un mécène qui apportait régulièrement de l'argent et des armes à Suna, en contrepartie d'une protection sans faille. Entourée de forêt, l'immense bâtisse pouvait facilement faire l'objet d'une attaque ou d'une embuscade sans que personne n'en soit informé. Elle arriva au pied de la petite fortification qui l'entourait et sauta pour parvenir jusqu'au chemin de ronde. Lorsqu'elle constata des combats dans la maison, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Quelle perte de temps que d'avoir fait attention à ne pas être repérée dans la forêt. Une de ses mains s'enfonça dans sa longue toge pour en ressortir un parchemin qu'elle étendit lentement devant elle

— Que la fête commence, chuchota-t-elle. Shiro Higi, Jikki Chikamatsu no Chuu.

Les dix marionnettes crées par son maître, Chikamatsu Monzaemon, sortirent du parchemin, se matérialisant autour de la kunoichi. Héritage inestimable, elle n'utilisait que rarement cette technique. Elle se concentra quelques instants, créant un genjutsu lui permettant d'altérer la forme physique de ses marionnettes afin qu'elles prennent l'apparence de ninjas humains. Les mains de la maîtresse en Kugutsu bougèrent rapidement, lançant la petite troupe en direction de la maison afin d'en extirper les envahisseurs. Les marionnettes traquèrent leurs ennemis sans aucun répit. Sur les trois équipes, deux d'entre elles furent balayés en quelques minutes. Les jutsus combinés des marionnettes meurtrissaient aussi bien les chairs que le bâtiment si bien que le bâtiment menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Chiyo, frénétique, affichait un visage rempli de colère et de rancoeur. A ses yeux, seule comptait la mort de Sakumo. Elle pénétra elle-même dans le château pour le chercher avant de le retrouver sur le toit du bâtiment, Trois marionnettes l'entouraient.

— Tu as tué mes enfants, Croc Blanc, hurla-t-elle. Je te hais, je te hais plus que quiconque. Non seulement votre mission est un échec, mais aucun ninja de Konoha n'en sortira vivant.

Sakumo apparaissait serein. Il rangea son long couteau et regarda Chiyo avec résignation avant de parler calmement :

— Chiyo-san, j'ai été honoré de votre intervention. Vous connaissez la rançon de la guerre et aucun, pas même les meilleurs, n'y échappe. Les décisions que l'on prend sont toujours lourdes de conséquences dans ce genre de situation. Sachez que pour ma part, vous avez obtenu satisfaction. Adieu.

Le clone de l'ombre disparut dans un halo de fumée, laissant Chiyo stupéfaite. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le légendaire Croc Blanc de Konoha s'appliquerait à la détourner de l'essentiel. Elle percevait dans la forêt, les mouvements des fuyards. Faisant disparaître ses pantins, la kunoichi resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant le ciel parsemé d'étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Elle savait que la fuite était contraire à tous les règlements et que Sakumo devrait en payer le prix, mais cette perspective ne pouvait pas la contenter. Elle n'obtenait pas la vengeance attendue et dans son esprit, il serait toujours son débiteur.

Une Honte naquit.

Lorsqu'elle revint au village de Suna, Chiyo semblait métamorphosée. Les yeux vides et le visage figé, elle ne voulut parler à personne. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et silencieusement, elle rentra dans sa demeure. Après avoir entrouvert la porte de la chambre de son petit-fils, elle s'attarda sur lui. Il dormait si paisiblement, loin de la guerre et de son malheur. Les souvenirs heureux de cette famille ne serait bientôt plus que de lointaines images. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la tragédie avec Sasori. Seul, le jeune garçon ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. Pourtant, la vérité devait lui être dite.

— Grand-mère ! cria Sasori en faisant irruption dans la cuisine, je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer hier soir ! tu t'es perdue dans le village ?

Maussade, elle ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Seul un léger sourire naquit aux lèvres de Chiyo, laissant son petit-fils dubitatif.

— Grand-mère, reprit-il plus calmement et légèrement inquiet, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es jamais comme ça et tu rigoles tout le temps avec moi.

— Sasori ...

Elle serrait les dents sans savoir quoi dire. Ses genoux se plièrent et son regard croisa celui de son petit fils.

— Sasori, commença-t-elle, tes parents ne reviendront pas tout de suite.

— Ah bon ? Ils sont en mission ?

— Heu, oui, c'est ça, mais ils ne reviendront pas avant un certain temps.

— Embarrassée, elle se tut. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien lui dire de plus, de lui mentir aussi impunément, mais sa volonté fléchissait sous le poids de la vérité. Sasori, déçu par la réponse de sa grand-mère, s'en alla les bras ballants. Lorsqu'elle le retrouva, il était dans sa chambre, regardant avec mélancolie la photo qu'il avait de ses parents près de son lit.

— Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis plus un bébé, Grand-Mère, et je sais lorsque tu mens ou s'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave.

— Je suis désolé, Sasori.

— Grand-mère ?

— Oui, mon petit fils ?

— Apprend moi le Kugutsu !

— Sa demande surprit Chiyo. Elle ne pensait pas que son art aurait intéressé Sasori. Cependant, elle n'osa refuser et l'emmena dans les sous-sols de leur maison, où se situait le grand atelier des marionnettes.

— Voici mon art, Sasori ! A mon retour, je prendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra pour t'enseigner ce que je sais. Je te le promets, je reviendrai.

— Je ne te crois pas, Grand-mère. Je ne te croirai que lorsque demain, je te verrai souriante à l'entrée de notre maison.

— Très bien, je relève le défi.

Elle n'aurait pas cru Sasori aussi résolu. Satisfaite de cette réaction, aussi motivée et soulagée de ne pas porter le poids du mensonge dans son coeur, elle quitta Suna. Seule, elle distribuait les ordres au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, comme l'avait ordonné le Kazekage. Sans voir le temps passé, Chiyo remarqua que la nuit commençait à tomber au moment où une sortie était nécessaire pour ses jambes et son esprit. Son frère, les bras derrière le dos, s'approcha d'elle. Il la regarda avec attention.

— Tu m'en veux ?

— De quoi ?

— J'ai envoyé tes enfants à la mort, ce serait compréhensible.

— Ils ont fait leur devoir, comme nous tentons de faire le nôtre. C'est la guerre, il n'y a jamais de bonnes choses qui en ressortent. Je te laisse les commandes jusqu'à demain matin.

— Tu vas encore y aller toute seule ?

— Tu me connais, je n'aime pas avoir des boulets derrière moi. J'ai suffisamment d'alliés dans mon sac pour m'en sortir seule.

— C'est un château tout de même...

— Et alors ? éleva-t-elle la voix, tu doutes de moi ?

— Non, répondit-il calmement, je doute simplement de ta lucidité et des raisons qui te poussent, à présent, au combat.

— Bah, tu ne comprends rien, j'y vais !

Chiyo partit en direction de l'objectif de sa mission, le château Karatsu. Son frère la regarda partir, mais l'interrompit :

— Je comprends ... Chiyo, je comprends. Tu as beau être ma grande sœur, j'ai toujours été plus raisonnable que toi. Soit bien certaine d'une chose, la mort des gens que tu vas décimer ce soir ne sera pas issue de la guerre, mais de ta vendetta personnelle et égoïste.

La kunoichi ne répondit pas et disparut dans des volutes de fumée.

Lorsqu'elle parvint devant le château, elle se remémora les paroles de son frère. Il avait raison, mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Déployant à nouveau son long parchemin, elle utilisa sa technique : Shiro Higi, Jikki Chikamatsu no Chuu. Les marionnettes s'animèrent sous l'influence des filaments de chakra qui les reliaient à chacun de ses doigts et dans la même unisson, s'abattirent sur la forteresse.

Une Légende naquit.

Épuisée par son combat, Chiyo rentra au campement au petit matin. Faute de chakra, ses dernières blessures étaient encore visibles, bien que superficielles. Ebizô l'attendait à l'entrée, stoïque, assis sur une pierre.

— Tu es satisfaite, la questionna-t-il ? Tu devrais être contente, les missions que tu as orchestrées ont été de francs succès.

— A présent, les pays devront parler. La guerre est terminée. N'est-ce pas ce que nous voulions tous ?

— Pas de la manière dont tu t'y est prise.

— Tu m'as observée ? Des espions à ta botte ?

— Non, tes coéquipiers, restés en retrait, ont regardé le massacre.

— Pfff, le massacre. C'est la guerre, petit frère, s'enorgueillit-elle en relevant la tête, tu devrais apprendre à relativiser les choses.

— Je te déteste, toi et ta vengeance inavouée. Un jour, tu regretteras tout cela. Essaie, dans la mesure du possible, de ne pas influencer Sasori par ta haine.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. Elle sortit du camp et rentra à Suna, seule. En chemin, pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Son visage, fermé, ne traduisait aucun sentiment. Son arrivée à Suna fut discrète et personne ne croisa son chemin. Entrant dans sa demeure, elle entendit son petit-fils avec une certaine stupeur. Habituellement, il ne se levait jamais aussi tôt. La porte entrouverte lui permit de l'observer sans éveiller l'attention du garçon. Celui-ci tentait, les doigts tendus, de manipuler une petite poupée en chiffon, sans résultat. Chiyo créa de minces filaments qui s'attachèrent à la figurine qui se leva pour s'approcher de Sasori, les yeux de ce dernier grands ouverts. Il se retourna et fou de joie, sauta au cou de Chiyo :

— Grand-mère !

— Je suis de retour. Comme promis, je vais t'enseigner le Kugutsu.

— Merci ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme. On commence quand ?

— Lorsque j'aurais soigné mes blessures et après m'être débarrassée de quelque chose.

— Fais vite ! je suis prêt !

Elle posa Sasori sur le sol et descendit dans son atelier. Dans la pénombre, elle déplaça une cache dans le sol pour y déposer le lourd parchemin qu'elle avait utilisé pour assiéger le château. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

Maître, votre technique n'a pas d'équivalence. Excusez-moi de me séparer de votre bien le plus précieux, mais je ne veux plus l'utiliser. Mon cœur meurtri et rempli de haine ne possède plus assez de sagesse et de retenue. Je regrette d'avoir transgressé vos enseignements. Soyez sûr qu'à présent, je m'attacherai à transmettre votre savoir…

Quelques années plus tard, un Monstre était né …


End file.
